


Devil In Disguise

by forthosewhohavefallenexceptionally (orphan_account)



Category: No. 6 - Asano Atsuko, No.6 - Fandom
Genre: Angels, Cancer, Death, Demons, M/M, Mentions of Cancer, Mentions of hell, curing a serious illness, drabbles?, fic?, mentioning of familial death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-27 21:35:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5065153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/forthosewhohavefallenexceptionally
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The man appeared adorned in black as far as Shion could tell. It was dark in his bedroom after all. The only thing he could really make out about the man was his glowing red eyes.<br/>
His smile was bright, and he tilted his head slightly in content. “Who ordered you to watch out for me?”<br/>
“Your mother. She’ll be gone by morning.” His illuminated eyes narrowed.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Preface

(Inspired by the comic Satan and Me)

 

The man appeared adorned in black as far as Shion could tell. It was dark in his bedroom after all. The only thing he could really make out about the man was his glowing red eyes.  
His smile was bright, and he tilted his head slightly in content. “Who ordered you to watch out for me?”  
“Your mother. She’ll be gone by morning.” His illuminated eyes narrowed.  
“No! I’ll-”  
“You humans are so idiotic. Why would she make a deal if she wasn’t ready to die? Part of the deal was that I wouldn’t let you exchange your soul for hers.” Slight tears gathered in the young man’s eyes.  
“Why would she…”  
“Enough with the sappy shit. It was obviously because you were dying. You weren’t going to get better, you had barely a week left, kid. Now stop your bawling and go back to sleep or something.” Shion shook his head, reaching for the lamp. He wanted to see the man who had taken his mother away from him.  
“Careful!” The man hissed, able to see the boy’s movement without the help of the lamp. He was about to-  
THUMP.  
Shion felt a pair of arms wrapped around him, protecting him from the hardwood floor beneath his bed.  
“What the hell do you think you’re doing?! You still don’t have very much movement of your body! What made you think you could attempt that?” Shion felt oddly embarrassed.  
“Aren’t you supposed to be like a demon or something? I would’ve been fine. Just a little hurt.”  
“Shion, I have a pole lodged in my back right now, I’d suggest you shut up.


	2. Nezumi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know, the chapters are short, but I'm going to try to get one out every other day. So you won't have to wait like a week.

Shion had somehow fallen asleep in the demon’s arms the previous night. His body was warm, and the slight heartbeat he had going on lulled him to sleep. However, a good night’s sleep didn’t prohibit him from feeling extremely embarrassed.  
He sat at the end of Shion’s bed, watching him intently. Shion realized that he didn’t look as tall and scary as he had imagined him. Though, Shion now knew that he had a soft chest. Why was that information important? Shion didn’t know, but it was nice.  
The red illumination that had taken over his eyes the night before was gone and replaced with a beautiful grey that Shion couldn’t help but get lost in.  
“Do you want breakfast? Your mother gave me specific instructions on taking care of you.” He looked very uncomfortable trying to fit into the role of genuine caretaker.  
“You said my cancer would be gone today, right?” He had to know. It was the reason his mother had decided to leave him after all.  
“Yeah, kid. But you still have to rest up for a few days. It’s not an overnight process.”  
“Technically it is.”  
“Seriously, do not argue with me.”  
“I’m not arguing-”  
“Your highness, just shut your mouth, please!” Shion let out a light chuckle, his insides aching from the movement. I guess he wasn’t completely healed yet.  
“You called me ‘your highness’” The demon rolled his eyes.  
“It’s part of the contract.” The demon ruffled his long hair a bit, messing it up in the cutest way. Shion wished he could take a picture.  
“Well, since you’re going to be here for awhile, I might as well know your name. It’ll be hard to call for you if I’m not aware of it.” The demon furrowed his eyebrows.  
“You get to name me.” Shion frowned slightly, moving to grasp the elder’s hand.  
“Don’t you have a name? What name were you born with?” The demon ripped his hand away, eyes basically looking through the poor boy into his soul.  
“My birth name isn’t important. You have to name me or I’ll remain nameless.”  
“What did your last contractor name you?”  
“Nezumi.”  
“Why? That’s…”  
“I’m aware what it means, Shion. Is that what you choose? Good. My name is Nezumi. Hope you got it.” Nezumi huffed, bringing himself up from the edge of the bed. “What do you want for breakfast- and if I even see you trying to get up from that bed you will face a wrath worse than hell itself.” Shion laid back down, his body fitting perfectly in the indent he had made from many months of laying there.  
“But I wanna get up.”  
Kid, I honestly don’t care what you want. You need to stay in the bed to finish resting up. Do you understand me?”  
Shion sighed and nodded. “Fine, I’ll stay here.” Shion didn’t loose. At least in his mind he didn’t. Nezumi would come asking for his help with human appliances soon enough.  
“I’m just gonna cook eggs and pancakes. You’re gonna have to be good with that.” He huffed, and left the ivory colored hospital-like room. 

 

Shion had been waiting for nearly thirty minutes for him to come barging back in the room and demand he show him how human appliances worked. However, it took the opposite effect. Nezumi sauntered in with a plate heaping with pancakes, sausage and eggs. Shion definitely didn’t expect this.  
“So I found sausage too. I figured since you’ve been on chemo and lost a significant amount of weight, we need to fatten you up some.”  
“Nezumi, that’s a serving plate.”  
“My point exactly.”

*************

 

“Can you tell me what happened to my mom?” This wasn’t something Shion normally brought up, but he’d been wondering for days now. Afterall, she had just disappeared.. No empty shell of a person, like those who lived through getting their souls taken. She was just gone.

Nezumi nearly choked on his coffee, having been groggy this morning he brewed himself a cup, but now he was wide awake. Wide awake and slightly disappointed in the boy for asking. It had been an unspoken rule since he had come, that Shion wouldn't ask of his late mother. However, not even the demon himself could stop the curiosity that coursed through the boy’s veins.

Had he ever been in this situation before, he might’ve known what to do. But he had no prior knowledge, just a sense of odd discomfort at the question. “I’m not allowed to tell you specifics, but I will tell you that she isn’t suffering as greatly as others. I made sure of that much. What she did was for a noble cause, and for that, she didn’t deserve eternal pain.”

Nezumi ruffled the boy’s hair, which in the past week had grown at least six inches. Having been completely cured, he needed to get his life back on track without the stares of those who pitied him. Unfortunately for Shion, instead of his mop of brown adorning his head once more, it was a stagnant white. His gruesome blotches of violet, navy and black that had once covered his body in a serpent shaped form (which his mother would always refer to as work of the devil) was replaced with a coral hue, which Nezumi said he adored.

Not that that mattered to Shion in the least bit. Well, maybe it did, but that wasn’t the point. His new appearance was one to behold. He no longer looked like something out of a horror movie. If anything, Shion would say his new look was almost angelic, but if he ever said it out loud, Nezumi would definitely have a fit.   
He’d insist Shion resembled a fallen angel in the least, if not a demon. Shion asked the difference, and Nezumi would always reply with the same thing.

It all depends on your flaws.

“So kid,” He attempted to change the subject, “What kind of cancer did you have in the first place? It looked pretty gruesome.” Shion’s face fell slightly, but he still held his smile.

“Um, it was.. uh Advanced Malignant Melanoma. Um i-It’s the most serious type of skin cancer. Not many people survive the beginning stages without extensive surgery and chemo. Unfortunately, mine progressed to the second stage before we even figured out what it was, and to the final before I started chemo. The surgeries didn’t work, and they uh, they didn’t want to do too many of them if I wasn’t going to survive much longer anyways.”

“How did you…”

“How’d I get it?”

“Yeah…”

“My dad had it. His dad had it, and his dad had it. It uh, kind of ran in the family you could say.” A nervous chuckle proceeded. “And, I kind of refused to wear sunblock as a kid. That kind of helped me get it. Lesson learned, always wear your sunblock kids.”

Nezumi cleaned up the spilled coffee on the table, it’s bronze hue already settling into the white granite countertop. “That’s shitty. When I was alive, it was more of, you died if you were stupid, or if you happened to catch the flu.” Nezumi tossed the paper towel into the trash bin (author’s home, she secretly lives in Shion’s trash bin) before venturing to pour himself another cup. He didn’t really use creamer or sweetener in his coffee. He was one of those guys, Shion had learned, that liked their coffee how their attitude was. Shion could assure you that Nezumi was in fact bitter most of the time.

It was quiet for awhile after that, both the men sitting in silence. It wasn’t exactly uncomfortable. They enjoyed each other’s company well enough. Plus, when Nezumi’s head was down, Shion found that it was the perfect time to study him. And his stupid purple sweater. Where did he even get it? Shion had no idea.

But he couldn’t help but focus his attention on how well it fit his form. Shion could basically see the way it outlined his body with every curve. Nezumi wasn’t exactly thin, but he wasn’t exactly chubby either. To explain it, Shion would have to say he had a woman’s figure. It suited him well.

“Kid, why’re you staring at me? Do I look funny or something?” Nezumi crinkled his nose, and looked at his questionably. Shion flushed a bright red and quickly shook his head. “Then what is it?”

“Where did you get that sweater?” He blurted it out before he had a chance to stop himself. Well shit.

Nezumi genuinely chuckled. It echoed off of the countertops, and Shion honestly almost fainted from how attractive it was.

“I do have a house you know. I don’t just pop up from some kind of hell house to make deals. To be honest, I prefer the cold anyway.” Nezumi shot Shion a wink and returned to his coffee.


	3. Salathiel and Cadriel

Shion shifted uncomfortably where he stood, obviously distressed. But, Nezumi might’ve well have been having the time of his life.  
“Why are we here?” Nezumi just chuckled and continued to lead him along.  
“If I’m going to be stuck with you for the rest of your life, might as well show you how to have fun! C’mon, if Rikiga is here I think we can snag a fake ID off of him for you!” Nezumi suddenly stopped and pulled Shion against his chest. His eyes narrowed, and Shion could’ve sworn he growled.  
“Ah who’ve you got here, kid~” There was a large man, heavily built and a voice like razor blades scraping against a chalkboard. Shion shivered at his tone, and wanted nothing more than to bury himself deeper into Nezumi’s chest.  
“None of your business, Alciel. Aren’t you on a contract?” The man let out a hearty chuckle and stretched his arms above his head. The loud music almost blurred the words he was saying.  
“Nah, already returned their soul. I see you took care of the last, so why’re you still hanging around with humans? I’d figure you would’ve blended back into our scene again.” If Nezumi could’ve held him any tighter, he would have. This man was bad news, and he didn’t need him screwing up one of his deals. Nezumi was supposed to PROTECT Shion, not let him get whisked away by Alciel.  
“I’m still on duty.”  
“It doesn’t look like it. Instead you’re showing that pretty little flower over here how to have a good time.” Alciel leaned closer, bringing his mouth close to Shion’s exposed ear. “He can show you a good time, but I can show you better.” Suddenly Shion was behind Nezumi, and Alciel was on the floor, face first and probably in a world on pain.  
“He’s mine. Go find a slut to sate your needs.” Nobody seemed to notice the fight going on, as if it didn’t exist. Alciel adjusted himself into a sitting position before contentedly making eye contact with the shaking boy.  
“There’s no contract placed on him. The little flower can come have nice time if he wants, I’ll be gentle since he’s a virgin.” Nezumi still stood firmly in front of him, although he could feel his body start to get heavy and something drew him forwards. It compelled him to go to Alciel, to his warm, strong and passionate embrace. He pushed himself forward, falling against Nezumi’s arm as a jaded look entered his eye.  
It was like that time when mom had finally let him take medical marijuana for the first time. He was overly relaxed, and he could feel a slight stirring in his stomach. Was he getting horny from the man’s stare?  
It made him uncomfortable, he shouldn’t feel like this for a man that was clearly trying to kill him, or take his soul at least. 

Suddenly there were a pair of hands covering his eyes. “Kaze wa tamashii o sarai, hito wa kokoro o ubau.” It was breathy and pleasant all the same. He felt his body growing sleepy, almost as if he were falling into a deep sleep. And then he did.

“You can’t just take potential customers like that, kid. It’s not fair to the rest of us trying to get a bite.” Nezumi had the boy slung over his shoulder, his chest rising and falling with no hesitation. A light smile played across his lips.  
“He’s off limits. I made a contract with his mother.”  
“If that were the case, it’d be broken by now. Unless you made a contract with him, he’s no longer under your control.”  
“I said I would protect him.”  
“You really need to fucking pick your side, Nezumi. You’re either an angel or a demon, there is no inbetween. You chose to fall, kid. No one made you. Now make up your mind before you drag the rest of us down.”  
“I’m neither, deal with it.”  
“I think you’re in love with the boy.” Nezumi flushed bright red, and turned his eyes downwards towards the dirtied floor.  
“What do you know about love, Incubus?” If it was meant to be an insult, Alciel didn’t take it as so.  
“Enough to know that you ripped your own wings off to see Salathiel already burning himself to ashes.” Nezumi tightened his grip on Shion, fingers digging into his soft hips. “You aren’t fooling anyone Cadriel. You’re not an angel, and you aren’t a demon yet. So why keep yourself stuck in the middle when you can join us and finally be free?”  
“My job is to protect people.” Nezumi snarled, trying to turn away from the man, however Alciel held him in place.  
“Only when you see fit. Remember Cadriel, if you wanna have a good time, and finally forget about your dead boyfriend, hit me up. It’ll be like old times.” He lit a cigarette and left, leaving Nezumi to his own thoughts.

The last thing Shion really remembered was feeling a strong desire for a man who was absolutely repulsing and the name Cadriel repeating itself over and over in his mind. Sure, he was attractive, far more than Shion cared to admit, but he wasn’t someone Shion could’ve been attracted to emotionally.   
Unfortunately the feelings still lingered a bit, which left Shion in need of a hot shower, and time to think. But, time to think left his mind trailing to the raven haired man, and he was less than pleased. However, he couldn’t help but want him hovering over top of him, pressing kisses down his bare, pale chest.

By the end of his shower, Shion was bawling, fresh tears pouring down his face mixed with the steamy water of the shower.   
He was just about to pull back the curtain when the door slowly opened. Nezumi’s face peered into the bathroom, surveying the scene in front of him. “Kid…?”  
Shion wiped some of the tears from his face and placed himself in the heated porcelain oval of the bathtub. He didn’t bother to respond, just letting his head hang low.   
“I know you’re upset. I can tell when you’re crying.” Letting out a sniffle was not in his plans, but it happened none the less. Nezumi sighed and seated himself on the toilet seat, glancing at his reflection in the mirror which crosswire to his being.  
“Kid, if I had known he’d been there, I would’ve never suggested we go. He’s bad news, and now I have you feeling shitty. It’s my fault.” Nezumi placed a grip on the bridge of his nose, teasing it, and stroking it gently to relieve some of the pain.   
“You shouldn’t feel bad for having those urges. It’s normal for a boy your age, trust me.” Shion pulled his knees closer to his chest, hoping to hide away from the man on the toilet.   
“Shion, I need you to talk to me, I can’t have you moping about. I’m here to make your life as best as it can possibly be. Talk to me.”   
“I don’t like feeling like that. Especially by him.” Nezumi grew silent, the only sound in the bathroom was the hum of the overworked heater.   
“You’re just like him ya know…”   
“No way! I’m n-not a pervert like that! I mean I have nothing against sex, if it’s with the right person-” Nezumi let out a euphoric chuckle, the acoustics granting it a booming tone.   
“Not Alciel, someone else. You remind me a lot of him.…” Nezumi ran a hand through his mid-line length hair. “He didn’t take shit. He barely even acknowledged the affections of his best-friend. She wanted him, but he never wanted her. He wasn’t into her kind.”   
“So he was gay.”   
“You say it so plainly.” Shion smiled for the first time in nearly twenty-four hours.   
“Well it’s natural afterall. I mean, I like men, at least I think. Well, uh, not sexually. I mean- Ugh… it’s difficult to explain.”   
“I understand. I like men, too. Also women. Well, what’s gender to a soul?” Nezumi clutched at his shirt, trying to prevent the burning in his back to affect his voice. When he heard Shion let out a breath of relief, he raised an eyebrow.   
“What’re you so happy about?”   
“Nothing!”

*************************

“This came in the mail for you today.” Nezumi placed a small card in front of him, moving his cup of coffee to a safe distance. His laptop was discarded for a moment, his previous work forgotten.   
Shion was an author. I guess you could say he always had been. However, his first publishment hadn’t been approved until about two months after his new demon acquaintance (friend?) (crush?) had moved in. Well, Shion really didn’t know if he actually lived here, however this was where he spent most of his time, but he had not one possession placed in his humble abode.   
Since he had thought he was going to die, he hadn’t bothered to think up a sequel idea, or even digress there would be one. But it was in demand, and he had to appease his public, and assure them he wasn’t actually dead like the front cover had suggested.

“It’s an invitation.” He didn’t know whether to be shocked or simply awed by the crudely drawn stick figures and flowers. It was beautiful none the less.   
“Vhwat flor?” Shion assumed he meant ‘what for’ and answered it as such. Nezumi had such a terrible habit of talking with food in his mouth.   
“For those who are critically ill with Sickle Cell Disease. They’ve invited me to an art premiere made by the children to help fundraise money for their treatments. It’s in two days. I’ll have to reply to my RSVP by tonight.” Nezumi finished his bite of cereal, making sure the human understood him.   
“I don’t know if that’s a good idea.” Shion cocked a pale eyebrow, his lips pursing in disagreement.   
“Why? It’d be rude of me not to go.”   
“There will be demons there, Shion. Especially those of disease. They pose as doctors and feed off of those who are suffering.”   
“I’m going, Nezumi. Stay here if you want or go home.” Shion pushed out the hardwood chair, it scraped against the floor and made a horrible squeaking sound.   
“Are you stupid? I’m trying to prevent you from having another run in with a demon. If you hadn’t noticed, you nearly had a mental breakdown after you met Alciel. He’s nothing compared to these demons. They’ll try to make you sick again if I’m not there. You aren’t going, Shion.”   
“You’re not my mother!”   
“You’re right! I’m not your mother, if you haven’t noticed, your mother is dead.” The younger turned away, to prevent the other from seeing him crying.   
“Kingdom, Phylum, Class, Order, Family, Genus, Species.” He let out a breath.   
“What the hell are you doing?” Nezumi was slightly taken aback by his sudden classification of living things.   
“I’m trying not to snap at you, Cadriel.”   
“Don’t say that name again.”   
“Why?! You wanna pick at my sores, let’s pick at yours! You’re not a demon, you’re a fucking angel yet you still took my mother to hell. You’re a prick! I don’t even want you here, anymore!” Nezumi’s eyes grew wide, and he took a step back.   
“Nezumi, I-”   
“It’s mandated in the contract if the client feels their care is not opportune, then under code 3.176, section C through F the client may tell them that they are not satisfied with their care and under the circumstances the caregiver may take a leave of absence. Or end the contract altogether if contractor sees it is the best.”  
“Nezumi, listen-”  
“Would you like to end our contract, Shion? I cannot return your mother, but your cancer will stay gone.”   
No… he couldn’t lose Nezumi too. He had, as much as he didn’t like to admit, had gotten attached to said man.   
“Nezumi… you can’t leave me.” His face grew pale, as he took a few steps forward to try to meet with the man. Nezumi backed away yet again, creating distance between the two.   
“Go to the art show if you want. I won’t stop you. But I’m also not gonna stick around here.” With a flash of light a cell phone appeared in his hands. “The number is in your phone. If you need me, give me a call.” Nezumi turned to leave, Shion trailing behind him.   
“Nezumi, please!” He grabbed onto the back of his shirt and hugged him from behind, face buried in between his shoulder blades. He smelled like vanilla and cinnamon, and Shion could feel himself relaxing in it.   
“Don’t go to the fundraiser.” He turned around, eyes hard, but still encased in Shion’s embrace. “Send your apologies, say that you had a family emergency.” Shion nodded gently, burying his face into the man’s chest.   
Nezumi held him for a few minutes, awkwardly and unsure on how to comfort the boy. Shion appreciated it none the less, loving the feeling of the man’s warmth against his body.

If they could just stay like this, everything would be perfect.


	4. Christmas Special

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This takes place a bit in the future, but since I finished my other fic before Christmas, I decided to make a Christmas chapter for this one. Nezumi is kind of out of character in this fic, and I apologize.   
> I'm kind of trying to make it so he has a lot of mixed feelings about certain situations. So a mixture of different personality traits.

“I know what Christmas is, Shion.” Nezumi narrowed his eyes and placed his feet on the stool that belonged with the sofa. Shion let out a light laugh and continued to decorate the large pine tree Nezumi had helped him drag (or it as more of Nezumi completely carrying it) into the room earlier that day.   
“Just making sure~.”   
“I was an angel, we’re not too unfamiliar with it.” Shion started to hum lightly, hoping to spread some holiday cheer without actually having to sing. He wasn’t that good at singing, Nezumi was much better. You could say that he had the voice of an angel.   
“You should sing for me.” Nezumi looked up from his book and glanced at the man he loved.   
“My songs have hypnotic abilities, I might accidentally make you do something I hadn’t intended on.”   
“I trust you. Plus, after you broke my phone and radio, we can’t play Christmas music.” Shion moved around the tree placing tinsel all around. Luckily they didn’t have a cat.   
“It was obvious why I did it.” Nezumi sighed and adjusted himself on the couch, book in his warm hands. Shion couldn’t help but want them cupping his cheeks, and his lips pressing chaste kisses against his under a mistletoe.   
“I know, after the run in with Ophaniel it’s not smart to have sound playing devices. He could get to you again.” The light blush forming on Nezumi’s cheeks didn’t go unnoticed by Shion. His lips upturned into a light smile.   
Nezumi was beautiful. Shion could help but stare at him splayed out on the couch, a copy of A Christmas Carol held tightly in his hands as he tried to remove his gaze from the other. “Please?” The man sighed, his lip pouting slightly as he ran a hand through his raven hair.   
“You’re gonna be the death of me, kid.” He placed a bookmark on his page, already half through the book even though Shion had given it to him an hour and a half ago. His gray eyes meeting the man’s tinged red ones. “I’ll sing, on one condition.” Shion waited anxiously for him to reveal the action the man must take to hear his voice.   
“Sing with me.” Shion gulped and turned back to the tree. Was hearing Nezumi sing really worth embarrassing himself? It definitely was.   
“Fine. What’re we singing?” He didn’t dare to make eye contact, but he could tell the man was smirking.   
“Well, I don’t really know any human songs except a few with magical properties. But they’re more spells than anything. So you’re gonna have to sing one first and then I’ll sing it back to you.” Shion shook his head.   
“No way.”   
“Okay, that’s no problem for me, kid.” Shion sucked in a deep breath, and before humming once again. 

And then suddenly, “I don’t wanna lot for christmas…” It was nearly a whisper, but it caught the elder’s attention. “there is just one thing I need…” The raven haired man leaned forward, listening intently to his song. “I don’t care about the presents underneath the christmas tree…” Somehow the fallen angel had made his way over to the boy to hear him better. “I just want you for my own, more than you could ever know… make my wish come true…”The white haired male jumped at the feeling of man’s hands on his waist.   
“Continue.” Nezumi had no idea what had overtook him in those maybe it was the eggnog, or maybe it was the fact that Shion’s lips looked so kissable in that moment. He wouldn’t know. All he did know was that when he pressed his lips against the whitettes cherry ones, he felt sparks. 

“All I want for christmas is you.” 

 

Merry Christmas, guys


	5. Burns and Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know I've been on hiatus for this one for a while.  
> I was working on one of my other works which is now up to like 30,000 words I think? And up to like 100+ kudos, so if you ship Billdip, go check that out. 
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy this shitty little chapter I pulled out of my ass last minute.

“Hey, Safu, c’mon over.” The male’s best friend sighed, it coming over the receiver staticy and broken up.  
“That’s like a forty-five minute drive, and you know my grandma won’t be happy.” The woman could be heard making a sort of shuffling noise. Shion knew, even though she’d been slightly ticked at his sudden request that she would be on her way as soon as possible.  
Nezumi placed a mug of steaming cocoa in front of him, making sure to put down a coaster to prevent the heat from ruining the finish. Nezumi had definitely been making sure to keep his distance from the white haired boy, and it was starting to bug him. If he wasn’t needed for some task, or protection, he didn’t try to make conversation.  
It was like he had a butler, and not even one he could be comfortable around. Nezumi barely even looked him in the eye anymore.  
“I’ll be on my way in five. I just have to tell Grandma that I’m leaving.” Shion let out a breath of relief.  
“You’re the best, Safu. I’ll get you anything you want for dinner. Just tell me what and I’ll buy it, or Nezumi will make it.” The line went silent for a few moments, and Shion thought she may have possibly hung up.  
“Who the hell is Nezumi? What kind of name even is that?” Shion glanced over at the man who was currently throwing the dirty laundry into a hamper. He kept a stoic face, but Shion could tell he wasn’t enjoying it.  
“He’s my personal care assistant. After my mom died, Grandpa apparently felt some sort of pity and sent him over.” It didn’t feel right lying to Safu, but he couldn’t exactly help it. He couldn’t tell her that his mom had somehow made a deal with a fallen angel and now was in hell for the rest of eternity. He didn’t think anyone in their right mind could process that information let alone not put him in the looney bin as soon as it had left his lips.  
“Oh? So that old geezer is finally stepping up in your life? Hallelujah!” The woman snickered, slamming her car door shut.  
Shion wrinkled his brow. “It’s not his fault. I mean Dad did fuck him over pretty good before he died. The only reason he still sent me birthday cards and stuff was because I looked a lot like mom.”  
“What do you mean ‘looked’? You’re like the male replica of her, Shion.”  
“Eh, you’ll see when you get here. Anyways, what did you want for dinner?”  
“Nothing with fish. Other than that I don’t really give a shit what you cook.”  
“Love you, see you soon.”  
“I love you too, Shion. Be safe until I get there, okay?”  
“I promise.”  
“Good.” Shion just barely caught Nezumi’s eyes on him as he hung up, before he quickly averted them. Oh how he missed those mysteriously deep gray eyes. Not looking into them for days let him unsatisfied, and slightly pissed off. 

Nezumi didn’t look at him the whole time they waited for Safu. After he cooked a dish (Shion didn’t even know what it was called), he requested that Shion taste test it to make sure it was to his liking. Nezumi literally used the phrase ‘to his liking’.  
The spoon hovered barely centimeters from Nezumi’s parted lips as he blew on it delicately, careful not to spill any. Steam rolled off the bite and it honestly made Shion’s mouth water, just by the smell. It smelled like heaven. Ironic that a fallen angel made it.  
“Open, please.” Shion parted his lips slightly, and waited for the spoon to enter his mouth. He closed his eyes and waited.  
When the spoon entered his mouth, it was actually hotter than he had expected. His eyes shot open, and he stumbled backwards, his lips already blistering.  
“Shion! I’m so sorry, the spoon just started heating up in my hand and before I knew it-” A pair of hands grasped at his cheeks. “F-fuck, your mouth is really burnt. Hold on, I’ll get some ice.” Shion tried to part his lips, but a waterfall of blood spilled out.  
“Shit, fuck…. Hold still.” His panicky voice calmed, and he brought the injured boy closer. “Close your mouth. We’ll start with the outside. I hope to whatever higher being listening that this works.” And suddenly, Nezumi’s lips were on his. It wasn’t dry and chapped like he would expect. It was sloppy, and kind of gross, but for God’s sake, Nezumi was kissing him.  
And suddenly he felt as if a weight had been lifted, his mouth felt almost- cured. Like there was no sign of injury.  
Then Nezumi’s tongue was in his mouth, a bit forward but.... The bleeding had stopped and it was replaced with a cool sensation flowing over him. He felt sleepy.  
“WHAT THE HELL?!?!”

Shion had fallen asleep shortly after Safu had entered the house, his head slumped against Nezumi’s chest and his breathing steadied. Nezumi had removed him from the counter where he had previously sat and turned the burner off, ignoring the girl who was shouting non stop questions at him. He rolled his eyes and went to set Shion on the couch, kissing his forehead gently for reassurance that he would eventually be alright.   
“Who the hell are you?! And why does Shion look like that? Why is there blood everywhere?” Nezumi brushed from hair from the pale face of his charge.   
“My name is Nezumi. When his cancer was cured, he took on some physical changes, and the blood is fake. He was trying out something for his novel. He collapsed when I kissed him from lack of oxygen or maybe surprise, who knows with that boy.” Nezumi dished Safu out a bowl of soup, having let it cool for a bit.   
“That was probably his first kiss.”   
“Probably, he seems pretty innocent and dumb to be honest.”   
“You never answered my question about the blood.”   
“It’s fake. Also part of the scene.” Safu just gave him a look of disbelief before laying his head on her lap and stroking his hair. It frizzed under her touch.   
“What happened to his hair?”   
“The chemo did something to the pigment.”   
“And the snake?”   
“Skin grafts because of the cancer.” She smiled gently and pressed a gentle kiss to his forehead. Nezumi looked away, his cheeks becoming heated.   
“I kind of anticipated the next call I would get from his number was news of his funeral. I’m so glad that didn’t happen. It’s so unfortunate that Karan died.”   
“Well, the skin had to come from somewhere, didn’t it?” Safu shot him a dirty look.   
“Do you have to talk about it that nonchalantly? His mother is dead. If he were awake, what would he say?”   
“He’d probably cry like a little bitch. Everyone dies eventually. It was her fault for risking her life. That’s where humans have their downfall.”   
“You’re human too, ya know.”   
“I wish. I haven’t been human in a long time.”   
“Whatever, Nezumi.”   
******

 

When Shion didn’t wake after five hours of Safu being there, she decided to take the guest bedroom for the night. It wasn’t safe to be out driving this late, especially with a predicted thunderstorm coming.   
It was around this time Nezumi decided to hit the hay as well. It wouldn’t be too much of a loss if he missed Shion’s awakening. He’d probably just wake him up when he did anyways.


	6. Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't even know anymore. Just go with me.

His wings unfurled and he took off into a burst of air. A light and hearty chuckle sounded behind him, like bells.   
Salathiel glanced back, hazy amber eyes alight. “C’mon Cadriel! You’re gonna miss the birthing ceremony!” Cadriel glanced down at his wardrobe, tunic draped over his body with a sense of justice.   
“I have duties to attend to, Salathiel. But find our child and get me a hatch day pass. I’ll come as soon as my duties are completed.” Salathiel pouted gently.   
“Don’t you want to see Haldus arrive?”   
“Of course. But, I have to open the heavens for him to arrive, don’t I?” Salathiel nodded generously, his brunette hair pulled back into a messy bun.   
“Open the heavens wide, my moon!” He called, shooting off.   
“Only the widest for you, my star.”   
******  
When the heavens opened, and the stars poured in, Cadriel was the first to see. The sterling silver lights flooded in like raindrops, each carrying a child the elders would love and raise until their souls were sent back to the celestial breeding grounds.   
Once Salathiel saw the lights, he instantly knew which streak was theirs. He glowed golden amongst the heavens, so much more brilliant than any other fledgling.   
He was waiting impatiently, turbulence not yet ready for the thousands of angel ‘mothers’ to shoot up and grasp their children. Yet, he was no mother, and neither was Cadriel. They would raise this child powerfully, and with as much love and compassion as their parents before them had. Before Cadriel’s parents had fallen of course.   
“Ready yourselves!” Cadriel called, and Salathiel felt himself smiling at his husband’s voice. “Aright! Go!” He commanded, watching the fury of wings take them upward. It was like watching the children and mothers clash in perfect harmony.   
He knew which one Haldus was, and which flurry of wings he husband obtained. And then- It was customary for when you grasped the child you fell; a sort of punishment for prioritizing another life over your god. Salathiel would heal minutes after he hit the ground.   
He made sure every child was through before closing the heavens and rushing to find his lover. His perfect, starry eyed lover who belonged to the celestial grounds himself.   
“Cadriel!” He spun with a wicked smile on his face, taking his lover into his arms and spinning him. However… there were tears in his eyes. But they weren’t from elation. They were from heartbreak.   
“What is it my star? What’s wrong?” He frantically checked him over, making sure to be extra specific with his wings. “Are you hurt?”   
“Cadriel… Haldus’ light was different because he wasn’t an angel. He was a human. They took him away. They took him to the surface world!” Cadriel gathered him up and held him lightly.   
“He’ll return to us someday. Be patient, my love.”   
“He won’t! He was touched by an angel, he won’t make it to our heaven. We’ll never see him again!” Cadriel smoothed his lips over his husband’s face. “It’s all my fault.”   
“It’s not your fault. You couldn’t have prevented this. If anything it’s my fault. I’m the one who was half human.” Cadriel ran his fingers through Salathiel’s warm hair.   
“I want my baby back, Cadriel!” The other shushed him, pulling him away from the other angels who looked at him with nothing but pity. They would never know what it was like to lose a child. Theirs were grasped in their arms peacefully, undisturbed in their cosmic sleep.   
“Salathiel, you’re making a scene.” He warned, shooting him a glance as he guided him towards their residence. He expected this to go differently. He expected to be carrying their son home, to look at his face and know that this was something they created.   
But, he didn’t even get to give a look at him before the patrol ripped him away from his husband. “I don’t care! He was my baby, Cadriel! How could you be so heartless!”   
“Me? Heartless?” Cadriel dropped his arm and took a few steps back. “Okay, Salathiel. Maybe it’s better if you have a child with someone else. At least they would make an angel.”   
“Why are you doing this?”   
“Doing what? It was my son too! You think you are the only one who can be upset right now? I lost him too!”   
“You didn’t hold him! You didn’t connect heartbeats! You aren’t a mother!”   
“Neither are you!” Salathiel’s eyes grew wide and his lips parted in a gasp. The other mothers had grown silent at their dispute. Cadriel had heard enough, and he had put in too much effort. “Make up your mind on what’s most important to you and then come talk to me.” And like that, Cadriel was gone. On a day where they were supposed to experience the happiest thing in their lives, had to be the worst day imaginable.   
****

Salathiel crept into their bed later that night, lake water present on his skin, and a fever taking hold of his body. He wasn’t sick. Cadriel knew that much.   
“I’m sorry.” Salathiel breathed, legs positioned on either side of his waist as he leaned down. “I’m so sorry. I don’t want you to be angry with me.”   
“I’m not angry. I’m upset, there is a difference.” With the way the moonlight illuminated his hair, he looked celestial.   
“Please don’t be upset with me.”   
“I can’t help it. You hurt me.”   
“I’m so sorry. How can I make it up to you?” Cadriel leaned up, pressing his lips to his husband’s.   
“Make another child with me.” Salathiel gave him a confused look.   
“That’s not possible. Our grace can’t recharge enough to make another child for three years.” Cadriel pressed a cold finger to his heated lips.   
“That’s not the only way a child is made.”   
“Our kind can’t make children like that.”   
“It won’t hurt to let me love you in the next best way possible.” Salathiel nodded gently.   
“Please love me.”   
*****  
Nezumi woke with a start, the moon illuminating a figure leaning over him. He could just briefly make out white hair and crimson eyes. “Salathiel?” His eyes grew wide and he pulled him downward into a kiss. His hands moving to cup his cheeks. Their lips moved together in perfect harmony. However, there was human error that he noticed almost automatically. He still tasted and smelled the same. However, when Nezumi deepened the kiss, he stumbled, as if having no previously knowledge of how to kiss someone.   
This wasn’t Salathiel. Salathiel was gone. This was Shion.   
Nezumi broke the kiss almost automatically and tears began cascading down his face. Shion gave him a sad smile. “I’m sorry I’m not him.”   
Nezumi cleared his throat, but it still cracked with pent up sadness and sexual frustration. “You can’t help that. It’s not your fault. Don’t apologize for stupid things.”   
“I think I love you.” Shion’s cheeks flushed at the realization of what he had just said. “Sorry! Oh my god. I’m so sorry.”   
Nezumi pulled him downward again. “What did I say about apologizing for stupid things?” Shion almost started crying when he felt Nezumi’s lips on his again.   
The boy let out a gentle gasp as Nezumi pushed him onto the bed and began kissing his neck. His kisses felt like feathers, and Shion couldn’t help but let out a quiet moan.   
“Look at me.” Shion met his gaze with eyes full of lust. “Do you still want me to leave you alone?” Shion took a moment to comprehend what he had just asked.   
“Never.” With that simple answer, Nezumi swiftly removed the boy’s shirt and began kissing down his chest.   
“What the hell, Cadriel!” The door slammed open, revealing Safu. “I just called Duma and he confirmed that it’s actually you!”   
Shion gave her a confused look, squirming uncomfortably at the knowledge of Safu catching him in such an intimate position.   
“It’s nice to see you again, Eae.”   
“You knew it was me and didn’t say anything?!”   
“I knew you were all over Shion. I didn’t know if it was the age old bitch talking, though.”   
“Wait what’s going on?” Shion questioned, raising an eyebrow, an obvious and uncomfortable hard on in his boxers.   
“Shhh, Shion sweetie, just sleep for a bit more, okay?” She waved her hand and he fell asleep, the boner still prominent in his pants.   
“When did you know?” Nezumi crawled off of the boy, and sat next to him.   
“Since he was born, stupid. Salathiel is a unique one. I fluctuated my form to be able to grow up with him. To protect him. Especially from you.”   
“And why would you do that? I’m the one who loved him the most.”   
“You’re a demon now. You killed three angels and denounced your status. Yet you still have your grace. You attract danger. That’s something he doesn’t need.”  
“I’ve never been a demon. Those are rumors. The angels I supposedly killed are alive enough and fallen angels themselves. Duma included. It was a hoax for me to stay fallen.”   
“The deities are stirring. They’ll want you back.”   
“I’m not going until Salathiel and Haldus are with me.”   
“Cadriel, we both know that Haldus is not mentally stable enough to go to the celestial plane. You don’t even come home to him unless it’s late at night. That hurts him. Especially coming from his father.”   
“I promised Shion’s mother I would look after him.”   
“So it was just a coincidence that she summoned you of all people?”  
“No. I came to her. I willed her to let me take him away. To let me bring him to his true form. She refused and said she couldn’t live without him. So she made a deal with me. I haven’t been one to make deals since I first fell, so this was new to me. And seeing him just laying in that bed frustrated me. He looked so weak and fragile. Not like Salathiel at all. So I didn’t believe it was him. I thought it must’ve been some mistake and that he really wasn’t who she had said. I denied it for so long. And then after we ran into Alciel and how his body started to finally react to me.I knew. I knew he was drawn to me from the beginning. I could feel his emotions. I didn’t want to accept the fact that this new him needs me every step of the way.”   
“He’s not as fragile as you think, Cadriel. Let him prove himself.”   
“He’s human. He’s as fragile as it gets.”   
“Trust me on this one.” 

 

*******  
When Shion woke up he was more than just aroused. He was frustrated, and needy. Nezumi was right there when he woke up, brushing his fingers through his starlit hair. He let out a gentle whine and tried crawling ontop of him to relieve some of the feeling pooling deep in his stomach. Nezumi gently pushed him back on the bed, pressing a reassuring kiss to his forehead.   
“I started a bath for you. Go relax for a bit, just mellow in the incense and relieve yourself. I would love so much to just give you my all right now, but I need to have a talk with you before we can do that.” Shion crawled off of him and grasped his hand, pulling him along.   
“Join me.” Shion moved his shirt over his head, and Nezumi didn’t stop him. He just accepted it. “You don’t have to touch me, just be there with me.” Nezumi gasped at his boxers, pulling them down. “Please love me.”


	7. The beginning of the end

The water was warm and bubbly. Shion sunk in deep resting his head against Nezumi’s chest feeling his heartbeat underneath his skin. “Shift some this way, my star.” Nezumi murmured against the top of his head, motioning for him to scooch upward. Shion did so, sliding up carefully. Nezumi’s hand grasped his length and began to move. “I love you.” he murmured gently. “So much…” Shion let out a gentle moan against his neck.  
When he climaxed, Nezumi held him tighter, letting him slip onto him. His hands threaded through his starlit hair, wanting to feel him. He needed to feel Shion. He needed to know that this was now. Neither of them were hard. Nezumi had willed his down. They needed to talk. They needed to be here for this conversation.   
“What did you need to talk about?” Shion was the first to speak, his lips parting hungrily and his cheeks flushed from the warmth of the bath and the release he had just experienced.   
“I loved you in a past life. We came from stars who mingled together. When the children fell the first time, deities had placed them with half a soul. We served under three deities. We never knew them by the names the human called them. We called them our mothers. Anyway, when the souls come together they light up in this pure white color and your grace mingles. You can feel each other's every emotion, if not clouded by your own. Usually angels were female, so there are many ‘lesbians’ as you call them here, that when the men came about they expected them to mingle with the females. Being the first male you were offered Safu. But once you saw me, a half angel living on the surface, taken there by parole, you gathered me up and brought me to celestial hood. A nephilim didn’t belong there but you made me feel like I had a home. With you.” Nezumi’s fingers traced his abdomen.   
“When you touched me for the first time, we glowed brighter than any other couple. We were first generation soulmates.” Nezumi paused. “I loved you more than anything in the world.”   
“What happened to me?”  
“Our son was like me, a partial human. A gold streak. A nephilim. He fell and afterwhile, by watching him be tortured and shot down by the council, you fell in attempt to be reunited with him. You were a mother. However, because of how pure your intentions were, during the fall you burnt yourself to ashes and stardust. But with me being half human, I was impure enough to fall. I watched you burn and held you as you did.”   
“That sounds terrible. I’m so sorry.”   
“The only way I can make sure you’re him is if you let me mingle souls with you. Will you let me?” Shion nodded gently, sloshing the bubbles around.   
“Anything for you.”   
“Okay. Turnaround.” Shion shifted so that his legs were overtop of Nezumi’s. Nezumi molded his lips with Shion’s, cupping his cheeks and moving up to flush against his body. And he started to sing. But it wasn’t out loud, it was a mental connection and within the bubbles and the heat of their bodies pushed together, it felt like heaven. 

“Salathiel, talk to me.” It was Nezumi, but it wasn’t. He gave off a different aura. “Sala? Are you okay?” Nezumi cupped his cheeks.   
“Nezumi?” His face contorted into a confused expression.   
“My stars, who is Nezumi? I’m Cadriel.”   
“My name is Shion.”   
“It’s Salathiel.”   
“My name is Shion.”   
“Do I need to call the medics? Have you taken something?”   
“I think I’m from the future.”   
“There is no time here, my stars. Time only exists for humans.”   
“Where is our son?”   
“Our son? The heavens aren’t set to open until the second sweep of the moon across the Juniper fields. You know this, Salathiel, you’ve been religiously counting down the days.” Shion looked down at their bodies, tangled together.   
“You’re softer than Nezumi, and your soul is cleaner. Who are you?”   
“I’m Cadriel. Nephilim, brought to the celestial grounds by yourself and your will to disobey parole. And you are Salathiel, my stars, my only love.”   
“Trust me, I’m not your only love. Sure, you love this version of me, but someday I’ll die and become someone called Shion. He’ll be dying of cancer, and you’ll want to take him back here. But his mom will exchange her soul for his humanity.   
And you’ll be enveloped in a bath of bubbles and warmth, and you’ll ask him to merge souls with you, to prove it. And he’ll end up here. Legs tangled with yours and a hand in your hair.” Cadriel felt his fingertips twitch at the base of his skull.   
“You’re the new version aren’t you.” Cadriel question, his grip tightening.   
“Yes. I had cancer and you saved me.”   
“Tell me how to save you so you never have to fall.”   
“I have no idea.” Shion murmured, leaning down and pressing a kiss to Cadriel’s lips. Cadriel moved to straddle him, naked bodies brushing up against one another.   
“When you have that idea let me know, because I’m not gonna let you go so easily.” 

***  
“Shion.” Nezumi’s damp fingers trailed through his hair, a pair of charred wings visible on his back. The boy’s fingers trailed along them and Nezumi winced.   
“I met him.”   
“Who?”   
“Cadriel and Salathiel. I was more physical with Cadriel, and Salathiel was just this buzzing in my brain, he’s been there my entire life I just haven’t been able to hear him clearly until now.” Shion gripped Nezumi’s shoulders, pulling himself closer. “He’s whispering the secrets of the stars to me. He’s hidden. He’s waiting for you to find him. He tells me that Haldus knows where.”  
“What will happen to you when we find him?”   
“I’m not allowed to tell you.” Shion detached himself, before taking one last look at his wings. “He doesn’t want you to be upset when you find out. He says it will be okay.”   
“Shion…” The white haired boy exited the tub, standing next to it with full means to help the other out. “What happens when I find him.”   
“He’ll take over my body and Shion will be erased. It will only be Salathiel. He’ll absorb me. Become me, and I’ll become him.”   
“Is that what he wants?”   
“No. He tells me that it’s the last resort.”   
“For what?”   
“The mothers are coming.”


	8. NOTICE

I'm discontinuing this. I don't feel the inspiration to continue. If you're interested in helping me complete this story; please message my business email at requestyouroneshot@gmail.com . I'm more than happy to let someone else take control. If not this story will be marked as completed.


End file.
